Broken
by BreakingRoxas
Summary: Roxas escapes from a house full of problems. Sora will try and help. Again, suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**Hey there! Well here's the Prologue of this idea I had. Review pweeease it makes your Author happy you know ? :3**

**Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned the characters of KH I would die of a joygasm. So no I don't own them xD**

The Smith family was supposedly perfect.

That was on the outside of course, on the inside was a totally different story.

On the outside the Smith family was your typical rich family, nice marriage, nice kids, nice dog. The family had 5 members: Mr. Thomas Smith head of the family, a muscular man with brown hair and green eyes, tall and respected by most of his work colleagues for many reasons. Mrs. Marianne Smith, "Mary" for the friends, noticed for her excellent cooking and baking, with the body of a model, but not the skinny ones along with golden hair and blue eyes.

They had a pair of twins, and a little boy. Ventus one of the twins was the most cheerful of the two twins, outstanding grades and captain of the basketball team, he had a skinny yet muscular frame with blonde hair and blue eyes. The little boy and favorite of mommy and daddy, Ryan or how his brother likes to call him, "Chubbastard". A short, chubby kid with brown eyes and the green eyes of daddy this time, with not so high grades and definitely not a captain of a sports team, unless you count eating like a pig as a sport, people think the kid's adorable.

And then I come in the family picture, Roxas Smith. The younger one of the twins ( by two minutes ) not so cheerful or chatty as Ven, more of a serious guy, don't have high grades at all, not in any kind of sports. A not so skinny yet I'm not a chubby either, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes like Ven. But unlike Ven not into sports, more into drawing.

Seemingly a perfect family, huh? Well you got it wrong my friend.

The Smith family is nowhere near perfection or good. Mr. Smith may be respected by others but not by me, you see, this man hits on me or Ven ( when I'm not around ) every time he loses his temper or his adored Ryan lies about something to get us into trouble. Mrs. Smith is not great at cooking at all you know, most of her cakes are bought from some place along with the food. She cheats on her husband, and does absolutely nothing to protect her kids, except for Chubbastard of course.

Ven is not that cheerful in the house, he's a rather shy guy actually. But he's the adorable one to my eyes, he's got that personality that will make you want to be his best friend, he takes care of people that he loves.

Ryan is a totally different story, this supposed adorable kid is a hypocrite. He'll charm everyone with his chubby cheeks and all but on the inside he's rotten, that's why he's Chubbastard to me. He lies more than anyone you'll ever know, and obviously mommy and daddy believe his beloved chubby than his other two kids.

And again myself. My drawing is not the best out there to be honest, my friends are not the best kind of people you'd like to be around and like Mary says a criminal on the making.

Now it doesn't seem like a perfect family right?

You may be wondering why I'm describing my family. Well my family is the reason why I'm here, at some town. Completely lost.

But first let me tell you exactly why I'm here…

**AN: Yes I know it's not that long D:**

**I know I don't tell much here but it's the prologue! And I definitely want your opinion dear lovely readers :3 Soo please tell me if I should continue or something, pleeeease? :D**

**I promise there will be lots of Roxas and Sora love in future chapters xD **

**That's it for now :D – BreakingRoxas.**


	2. Chapter 1

_But first let me tell you exactly why I'm here…_

A groan escaped from my lips while I turned from the lights of the window on the side of my bed, I wasn't a morning person at all. Not on vacations or school, I just didn't liked mornings.

I sighed pulling the covers up to my chin, it was a cold morning again. I could hear the rain on my window and the wind moving the trees outside. Rainy mornings, no. Rainy days on Twilight Town were bad news, this is not that kind of town that normally rains every once in a while like Hollow Bastion or sometimes Destiny Islands. No, Twilight Town was well known cause you could always see the sun shine around town, so when you didn't see that yellow big ball in the sky it was bad.

I closed my eyes again hoping I would fall back asleep, it was vacation after all and I was pretty sure nobody would like to hang out on a rainy day. My breathing was becoming heavier and the only thing I could hear was my heart beat and the rain on my window.

That was until someone walked into my room thinking I was asleep. It's incredible how Ven can be so quiet sometimes, if I wasn't awake he would have surprised me again.

I felt a pair of lips on my ear and his hand shaking my shoulder a bit. "Wake up, sleepy head" He said in a soft tone. I fought the urge to smile and instead groaned while opening my eyes again, his kind blue orbs were looking at me, a smile on his face.

"Come on Rox, breakfast is ready" He said while pulling my hand, I had to hide my smile on the pillow before I let another groan with a shake of my head. "You're gonna leave me alone with dad then?" He made his voice sound with slight worry, like a child left at night with the monster under the bed.

I looked up to his eyes with a tiny smile on my lips, grabbing his hands and pulling him closer to my bed.

"Course not Ven" I said as I sat up, his hands still on mine. He smiled at me again, with that kind of smile that could melt anyone's heart and mine wasn't the exception. Soon after his arms found their way into my neck as he sat on my lap, his lips brushed my cheek and his forehead was pressed against mine as a soft "Good morning" escaped from his lips. Unable to hold it any longer, I let a full smile pass my face as I kissed his temple. I chuckled before I said "Good morning, sunshine".

I know I said I wasn't a morning person, but waking up like this was an exception to all. You see, we two have a special kind of bond, we treat each other more like secret lovers than brothers sometimes, there's days we treat each other normally and there's days like today that we treat each other like this. We just don't see anything wrong on showing our love to one another by a kiss or a hug, and our friends sure don't mind either. But, my family was an entire different thing.

My dad wasn't a fan of this kind of stuff, so we never did it unless we had the door closed or we were with our friends. To him it was, and I quote him "An abortion of nature".

I sighed while remembering all this, the smile fading from my face. "Get off, dad might find us" I placed a slight kiss on his lips after saying this. He sighed as well and looked back at the open door. "Right, sorry" He unwrapped his arms of my neck and walked to the door. "Now hurry or else _He _will get pissed at you again" I nodded, and he went out of my room.

I looked at my night table where a pill and a glass of water were. I placed the pill on my tongue and grabbed the glass as I headed to the bathroom to do my morning business and swallowed the pill.

As I made my way down stairs I saw my mom talking on the phone as always, she'll probably miss breakfast again cause of her gossip. Great, alone time with my dad and .

I sighed again as I sat on the table beside Ven, dad was reading his newspaper as always and Chubby was looking at me like I had something funny on my face. "Good morning" as I said that my dad instantly folded his newspaper to reveal his extremely calm face. That wasn't good.

"What took you so long?" He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh the bathroom?" He looked at his chubby son and then at me, my eyebrow still raised.

"Your brother said other thing" Chubby nodded while folding his arms.

"And what did chubby there said?" I said pointing at the ball of meat.

"First Roxas, don't insult your brother. And second, he said you were kissing Ventus"

Ven nearly choked at the orange juice he was drinking, while I patted him on the back. I glared at chubby while Ven muttered a "Thanks".

"Well?" My dad said, this time Ven interrupted.

"That's nonsense dad, he's my brother. He wouldn't do that" Then dad sent Ven a glare of his own.

"I was not talking to you Ventus" Ven looked at his lap and muttered an apology, my patience was slowly melting away as time passed. I wouldn't let him treat Ven less than Ryan.

"Your dear fat Ryan lies dad, Ven just woke me up." I sent him a glare while saying this, not even wanting to eat the food in front of me, I stood up.

"Sit down Roxas"

"No."

"I said sit down!" He shouted, hitting the table while jolting up, I rolled my eyes at him my patience finally running out.

"Why? You're gonna believe that fat ass words more than mine?"

"Sit down Roxas!"

"No! Screw you!"

And with that I made him snap, He launched himself at me so fast I couldn't even blink. I found myself being dragged by my hair to the kitchen. In this kind of situation when this man I call my dad, gets mad. Well he just either hits me until I lose conscience or throws sharp stuff towards me. The kitchen was the perfect place to throw objects right now.

As I looked back while trying to get his hands off my hair, I looked at my twin face. It was a mix of concern and apology, I knew he wouldn't even dare to put a finger on my dad and that I wouldn't let him, he was barely standing on his chair about to burst into tears.

In the other hand there was chubby with a smug grin on his face, if I made it after this "throwing stuff at Roxas" marathon I would kick his ass for sure.

We passed the kitchen door and I couldn't get his hands off of my hair yet. He barely threw me to the wall while I groaned and tried to think of a plan of escape. Next thing I knew he was shouting something at me, which I pretty much ignored and before I could dodge he threw a glass at me.

Fortunately the glass just cut through my eyebrow, after the glass he started throwing random stuff. By that time I already had a plan on how to escape. I've know how his rage develops after a few years of living with him, he first throws things then he goes for a punch or a kick, sometimes both. I had near me a flowerpot and it was the only thing near me to be honest.

So as he made his way to me, I grabbed a bunch of soil with my right hand. The collar of my shirt was pulled up and before he threw the first punch at me I threw the soil at his eyes, he instantly left my collar shirt and started rubbing his eyes. My actions may sound a bit dramatic to a simple attack, but it would get worse every time I let it happened.

This was my only chance to escape from this house, and I took it. I ran before my dad could get up and get me, I practically tackled the kitchen door in my way, everyone could hear my dad curses and shouts on the house. My mom was going downstairs as I flew through the house and the front door and as quickly as I could I placed my sneakers on and ran out of the house.

Soon after I could hear Ven's shouts as well but at this moment all I could possibly think off was run and turn around corners before they could chase me on car and find me. If they find me it will be worse than ever for me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After some time of running and turning around corners of the town, I stopped running. I probably ran about an hour or something.

I went walking the rest of god knows what street, and passed through a bridge were cars passed by and soaked me with the water of the floor. This couldn't get any worse, I thought.

As I thought of that, the sky roared at me. Sure god wasn't very nice with me this days..

I found myself walking in a long road that headed to a town nearby. The town looked way too different than Twilight Town, even though it was barely afternoon it looked like I was at night, the clouds in the sky made everything dark, not to mention wet. It started raining so hard I thought the sky was going to fall, I couldn't take it any longer.

I was bleeding, cold, more soaked than rain itself, and worst of all alone. Also I was pretty sure I was out of Twilight Town and that it would take a while to find me.

A sigh of relief crossed my lips for the first time, but instantly regretted it as I thought of Ven. I was so stupidly selfish and left him behind, great.

My feet dragged me to the first building I've seen after minutes of walking in this road, I tried to read what the building said in big red painted letters but the rain was heavy and all I could see was "Leonhart" along with something else.

My chest and legs burned so badly, I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest in any minute, I had to rest. So I made my way over to the little roof the entrance of the building and sat down on the floor, my back resting against the wall. My eyelids felt heavy, so I closed my eyes.

Before I knew I was deeply asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AN: Theeere we go! Finished first chapter already! :3**

**And already planning on chapter two don't worry xD **

**It took me a while to write this cause well, honestly? I had soccer in my head, but now I ish super happy cause Spain won a well deserved World Cup! :D**

**Anyways, more than that yes there is a slight Roxas/Ven here and there will be more in future chapters, don't kill me D:**

**Also! Before I forget, I would like to thank Eternal Light for the review. :3**

**Soooo! Review if you liked it or hated it, I love knowing your opinions.**

**Until next time! :D -BreakingRoxas**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! So here it is Chapter 2, now in the lovely Sora POV. Enjoyy**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Car parts were not my thing, really. And neither is searching for them with Uncle Sid all over Hollow Bastion. I sighed, my eyes gazing up at the grey cloudy sky, I was on the back of a truck with one of the nicest motorcycle my eyes have seen in a while, black, shiny and elegant. Every time the truck hit a bump the bike remained from moving, unlike me that I had to hold on to the first thing my hands could reach so I wouldn't fall out of it. The sky roared, it was going to rain soon again which was pretty normal to me already but I couldn't contain the smile from my face.

Hollow Bastion was well known for their city lights, rainy ( yet beautiful ) days, their honest working people and mechanics off course. My family car mechanic business was well known around the globe, and it's been for years. Now I don't know why I'm telling you this…

The truck came to a sudden stop, I looked around and spotted my family business and home, also known as "Leonhart Car Mechanics".

I could hear Uncle Sid mumbling and cursing when he was putting down the motorcycle, which honestly made me chuckle.

"What are ya laughin' at kiddo?" Cid raised a blonde eyebrow with an annoyed look.

"Nothing, nothing" I shocked my head with a grin while getting down of the truck.

My uncle just shocked his head…well he wasn't really my uncle, he was more like a close family friend, like aunt Yuffie.

"Sora! Bring the box of the truck before it starts raining on us!" My dad shouted from his garage, where uncle Sid was cleaning the motorcycle already, wow I gotta stop zoning out.

I pulled the box out of the truck, and damn was it heavy. I barely dropped the box twice, I saw my dad shake his head from the distance and I could hear Uncle Sid's bark of laughter.

When I finally made it to the garage, I dropped the box on the floor, I swear this car parts are worse than my school bag. My dad messed up my already messy and spiky hair after I sat on a chair acting like I was exhausted, tongue poking out and all.

"Stop laughin' uncle Sid, 's not that fun" I tried to copy his accent, which made my dad chuckle.

After that he mumbled something about "Kids this day don't respect" or something like that.

I tried to make my way out of the garage, but my dad hand stopped me. "You're helping me with this one Sora" I whined at this, and made the cutest pout I could possibly do, along with a look of a kicked puppy. "But daaaaad! It's weekend! You said I didn¡t had to help on weekends and and I have a new game and and-" My dad rolled his eyes with his arms crossed, yes! He's thinking about it!

He sighed. "Fine, but on Monday you'll help me out" Success! I made a mini victory dance on my head, but I couldn't help but grin. "Thanks dad!"

My hands went behind my head, grin still on my face. I walked towards the front door of the building, trying to find my keys in the pocket of my pants. I concentrated so badly I even had my tongue out like I did on the chair back in the garage. I found them, finally and I shook them on the air in a victory sign.

"Yes! You can't hide from me-woah!" Someone tripped me and I fell down to the ground. Lucky for me and unlucky for the person that tripped me, I know how to put my hands first.

I sat down rubbing my knee, and just when I was about to shout at the dumbass that tripped me, I stopped.

In front of me was a blonde on blue squared pajamas, fucking _pajamas_. He was soaked wet, his hair covering his forehead, a drop of red across his cheek, wait red?

I reached out to wipe it from his face, and looked closely to my thumb and…yes it was indeed blood. I pulled his chin up to see where the blood came from, slightly surprised it didn't woke him up, and I found his eyebrow with tiny parts of glass.

I grabbed one of his hands after and damn, he was as cold as a popsicle. My eyes widened a bit at the thought that maybe he was dead, for Christ sake he looked like he was my age! He can't be freaking dead!

I placed my ear over his chest, and I tried to concentrate so I could hear his heart beats. And waited, and waited…

_Thumpthumpthump_

I sighed out of pure relief, I had to get him in the house, with the heater and…out of those clothes. A blush crossed my cheeks, and I shocked my head in attempt to make it disappear, but my eyes scanned the pajama boy slowly. Sure he was skinny but I bet under those clothes…Damn it Sora stop it! You don't even know the guy!

I rubbed my temple, my face and ears were probably as red as an apple. Damn you hormones!

After my little war of hormones I grabbed the guys arms and pulled them around my neck, like if I was carrying a bag of potatoes to be exact. If the box of the truck was heavy _this_ was like 8 boxes at once. I practically dragged the guy over the garage to find some help from my dad or my uncle.

They were checking the motorcycle like it was a piece of art honestly, I cleared my throat. No response. I cleared it again, louder this time.

"Umm, dad?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at me and as soon as he saw that I was carrying some wet guy, his eyes widened.

"I think we have a problem"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AN:**

**There ya go again, sorry I take a bit to update. But I really like people reviewing and all that :D**

**So review if you liked it or not, or tell me some of your opinions :3**

**Until next time! –BreakingRoxas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Haiii thereee :3 This chapter it's still on lovely Sora's POV. Enjoyyy ! :D**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My dad stared at me like the day I came home soaking wet and with a little injured duck. When I was around the age of 8, my friend Riku had told me that there was a little lake on the new park on Hollow Bastion where sometimes ( if you were lucky according to him ) under the bridge that separated one part of the park to another, you could see a little line of ducks swimming there.

So there I was, little Sora jumping around excited around Hollow Bastion's park along with Riku and our new Kairi. We walked over the bridge, looked down and in fact there was a line of proud ducks there. We smiled at each other and watched them for a bit, until Kairi's ears reached to hear a "small cry or something" like she said. And with our personality always being like we were hero's, always saving people and stuff like that, we went on our little search of the sound.

After looking around for what seemed like forever ( it was actually less than 10 minutes, we used to overreact as kids ) we found a little duck at the far part of the lake away from the other line of ducks that were at the other side of the lake. I remember Kairi pulling my shirt and telling me to go rescue it because she didn't knew how to swim yet. Let's just say I didn't do exactly what she said and pulled Riku's shirt like she did with me, asking him to do it. Because to be honest, I just learned to swim with my dad like a month ago back then and I was scared that I would drown. He said he had new clothes and his mom would take his beloved video games if he went home wet.

Kairi looked at me with a pout, I had to do it you know, even if I was scared. So I took off my shoes, ( that lit up when I walked may I add ) socks and had enough courage to get into the water and swim over the ducky. Yes I saved him and no I didn't drowned, but I did got sick.

The look on my dad face that day it's exactly the same he has now, his eyes more open than they usually are, mouth hanging slightly and in his eyes you could see a "What the hell?" sign.

But I couldn't just stand there with one heavy pajama wet boy on my back without my legs feeling like jelly. The head of the blonde was resting against my ear which meant that my neck, ear and shirt where getting wet.

"Can you help dad? He's pretty heavy" I said with a light smile.

And with that my dad snapped out of his "What the hell?" daze and actually helped me with the guy, my uncle Sid in the other hand was still talking about the motorcycle, that was until he saw the blonde, now on my dad's back and started mumbling about "leaving kids alone in pajamas". But his angry face was priceless I swear.

"I'm taking him to your room, grab some clothes that you can give him" My dad said while we went inside my house.

"Alright" We went upstairs to my room and my dad left the guy in my bed, meanwhile I was looking over my closet for clothes. When I finally grabbed all the clothes this guy could need along with a towel, well…my dad already had most of the guy's clothes.

I found myself staring at his chest, besides from wet, it had little scars on it, his shoulders as well. They were little yes but...I couldn't help but think of all the possibilities of where he's gotten them.

My dad snapped his fingers in front of my eyes which made me blink several times.

"Uh? What?"

"I'll put the clothes on him if you clean the blood out of his face" I nodded like a zombie, and went to the bathroom to retrieve the alcohol to clean the wound of his eyebrow.

Once I got to the bathroom, I sighed heavily, my head was full of questions about this blonde, mostly the scars…he could have gotten them on fights or be in drugs or something! A groan escaped my lips, I have to stop over thinking things. Stupid…was it left part of the brain?

I went back to my room with the alcohol and thank lord the guy was already dressed, my dad was drying the guy's hair with another towel, incredibly the guy didn't woke up by that.

"He just has a cut in his eyebrow, nothing too serious" My dad said, heading to the door where I was standing like an idiot. But I sighed of relief anyways.

"Okay, glad to hear it" I smiled, looking at the guy. I don't even know him and I'm already fond of him, geez.

"Just clean it and pull the covers on him, if you notice anything tell me, okay?" I nodded.

"I'll call Aerith so he can come and check on his health" And I nodded again. My dad got out of the room and now I was alone with the sleeping beauty…I face palmed myself for that. So. Cheesy.

I pulled the covers over him, just under his chin and kneeled down beside my bed. I carefully moved his now spiky hair aside, placing just a tiny bit of alcohol on the towel. I sighed, I was as nervous as I was back when I was a kid, I could wake up the guy and never see him again…or get punched.

But just as back then I grabbed enough courage and cleaned his wound as carefully as if he would break with the damn towel.

After a while the blonde flinched just a bit, but I kept cleaning him until he was completely clean and with no blood in his face. I smiled at my work, and I had the stupid urge of doing something silly. And I did it, I kissed his forehead and moved his hair aside again.

Obviously I didn't expected what happened next.

The blonde suddenly gasped for air, jolting up and hitting my forehead in the process. I fell back to the floor rubbing my forehead, muttering a few "ouch". Looking up at him I could see he did the same as me for a while, but one of his hands clenched his chest while breathing slightly heavily.

I watched him look around the room, and finally, his eyes landed on me.

Dark blue eyes looked into my own blue, I froze. He looked confused at me.

"Where am I?" His voice was raspy, yet it was so nice that words can't describe it. And there I was looking at him like a stupid zombie, he raised an eyebrow at me in a silent question.

I blinked, coughed and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Leonhart Car Mechanics, we're just outside Hollow Bastion" The blonde hummed, his breathing more calm now. What now? What do I say?

"I-I'm Sora" He turned to me, his eyes focusing on my face.

"I'm Roxas"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AN: **

**Roarrr! I updated xD**

**I'm so glad and happy for all you guys that's been following this thing, even more with the reviewers :3 Thanks guys! I really appreciate it.**

**So, Review if you liked it or not! :D**

**Until next time! –BreakingRoxas **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Lame apologies later onnn. But starting with Sora here..**

-o-

After hearing his name we fell silent for a few seconds, the first one to actually move was me off course, I can't really stand being quiet for to long, but this time my forehead actually hurt a lot and I had to say…

"Ouch" while rubbing it. Really, the guy must have a brain of steel!

The guy..I mean Roxas chuckled at me, I looked up at him to find him grinning at me.

"Sorry about the.." He pointed to his forehead and mine quickly.

"You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, not the first time I hit my head" I gave him a small shrug.

He looked around my room, the clothes he was in and finally on me again…then back at my window, which he seemed to stare for quite a while…like he was meditating on something.

I cleared my throat, and no I know what you're thinking there, I don't want his attention all for me no, not at all. But it actually brought his attention back to me, and just when I was thinking about speaking, he did it first.

"Oh, sorry this is your room right? And…your bed and clothes I'm guessing" He gave a quick look around everything that he mentioned. I nodded again off course, I was like those taxi dolls that only moved their heads around.

"Sorry, I'll leave. Off course, if you're so kind to tell me where my clothes are Sora"

He raised his eyebrow on his silent question again, he was talking to me? That's a stupid question but don't mind me I'm a taxi doll…

"Sora?"

"U-Um! Sure!...Wait no, first I don't really know where your clothes are and second you can't leave there's a storm out there!" A thunder was heard from the distance, thanks nature, for helping me a bit.

He nodded this time. "I understand but first…" He said with a smile, he was imitating me! How- "You don't know me, second I'm invading your stuff, your space and I wouldn't like to be more of a bother after what you've done for me so far." …I've never heard someone talk so properly I swear, I feel like I'm talking to the royalty for the love of god!...Wait I have to answer.

"But I've done nothing! And you're not…_invading_ my stuff I can gladly share man"

"Still, I'm a complete stranger that doesn't wants to occupy your bed so please.." He took the covers off himself and started to get up off it. Oh hell no.

I stood up from the floor and gently pushed his shoulders back to the bed.

"No no no no, we're not complete strangers, you're Roxas and I'm Sora so there" I finished with a little proud smile. Yes I am proud with my winni-

"Yes yes yes yes, I know you're Sora, but how do you know I'm not some kind of criminal or something?" He has to stop interrupting my thoughts damn it!

"Cause you don't seem like it"

He took my hands off his shoulders, which I didn't realize were still there by the way, and stood up from the bed.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover, Sora. I might not look like a criminal but maybe I am one, you don't really know"

"Well, are you a criminal?"

He sighed. "That's not the point, the point is I'm a stranger, _Sora_. Now, would you be so kind to tell me where my clothes might be and where the front door is?"

I could see he was losing his patience, but am I about to give up? Nope sir.

"Noooope, you're not a stranger to me _Roxas_ now could you please stop trying to get out?"

His jaw tightened as he locked eyes with me, his eyes with a slight difference from before, anger maybe. I understood he really wanted to get out of here…but now that I'm curious why, I'm not gonna let him out until I find out.

I crossed my arms, never letting my gaze unlock with his.

"You're staying, end off"

He seemed to assimilate it for a bit his jaw still tightened, his eyes locked with mine for a while more.

He sighed and looked at the window while scratching his head.

"Fine, but just tonight, tomorrow I'll go"

I let a triumph smile light my face up, as he sat back on my bed. Roxas smiled a bit at me, but it was more like a smirk now that I think about it.

"But I'm sleeping on the floor." He crossed his arms and let that smirk go wider.

"Oh no pajama boy, you are taking the bed!"

"Nope."

"Roxas! If you sleep on the floor, I'll sleep on it too!" I pouted at him and he chuckled.

"If that's the case, we should both sleep on the bed instead of the floor, way more comfortable."

…Did he really just said that? I think my face went as red as the whole Anfield stadium in a Liverpool soccer match.

"If you don't mind of course" He added, his smirk had something more I promise, just _something._

I turned around, sighing.

"Fine, we'll both take the bed."

-o-

**AN: Hey guysss your lame **_**takes 3 months to update **_**author hereee :D**

**I'm so so sorry, I've been busy with quite some things and I couldn't really put my thoughts into words for a few time. Buttt anyways! Next chapter it's going to be Roxy point of view finally, and yes my Roxas talks really properly and polite xD**

**And just to finish, yes I'm updating soon again I'm not letting another 3 months pass I promise, andddddddd Thank you guys that read this, that review, favorite and stuff, I really appreciate it. So let me know what you think about this short chapter. CHEEERIOSS AND CHEERS :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Haiii there guys! :D Roxy POV here, I think this one will be kind of short also, like any other chapter xD**

* * *

So if I go back to all the things that's been happening to me in one day it would go like this. I escape from my house because of an abusive father, I go around the hole town in a pair of pajamas and with a bleeding eyebrow, get to another town and pass out in front of a mechanic's house, a brunette finds me, takes my clothes, cleans my wounds, kisses my forehead (Yes, I felt that), and he gives me a lecture about staying in his house, room and clothes and trusting in strangers. The conclusion here is that, my day started in hell and ended up in…let's just say safe ground, as I don't want to say this is heaven.

Sora cleared his throat, apparently I've been thinking about this too long, but I like meditating my life sometimes I guess.

I look up at him, he still has a slight blush because of the idea of sleeping together in the same bed, which makes the smirk I've had since then grow a bit wider. He scratched his forehead and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Umm can we go eat something first? I'm starving and I bet you are too" At the mention of food, my stomach growled.

Sora laughed at this. "See? I've proved my point there"

"Apparently you did" I chuckled, smiling at him.

"So before we go to sleep let's eat like there's no tomorrow!"

"Fine by me, but just a little question Sora, what are we going to eat?"

Sora seemed to think about it quite a while, blinked twice, rubbed his neck palms and finally he sighed.

"I dunno, let's check the kitchen"

He pointed at he door and he got out of the room, I followed him, as we went downstairs I stopped to take a look at the place and I noticed his house was way smaller than mine, his living room was separated from his kitchen just by a pair of stairs, he had a pair of couches, a medium sized tv, a little coffee table on the middle, and his kitchen just had a small counter, a freezer, microwave and an oven. It was small yes, but it just felt…right, I liked it more tan the huge kitchen and living room in my house.

"Earth to Roxas!" Sora was waving his hands like a madman beside his open freezer, I blinked and finished going down.

"Jesus man, how can you stare into space so much" He chuckled as I made my way to him, I just merely shrugged again.

"Well Mr. I live in my head, we have cold pizza if you want" He poked my forehead when he called me Mr. I nodded.

"Pizza it is then"

Sora nodded, micro waved the pizzas for a bit and in a few minutes we were eating our pizzas, I noticed that Sora seemed to enjoy his food a lot. I just smiled at that, Ven used to do the same.

"What are you smiling at blondie?"

"Nothing, you just seem to enjoy your food quite a lot"

Sora tilted his head a bit pretending to think about it.

"Well yeah I do, I mean c'mon it's pizza!" He moved his slice around to make his point, I chuckled again.

We continued to eat in silence for a few minutes, but the brunette in front of me couldn't stay quiet for much longer apparently.

"Umm, Roxas? Can I ask you something?"

I narrowed my eyes at this, I can bet that he's going to ask me about passing out with a bleeding eyebrow.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want to ask"

"Oh…well how did you got your eyebro-"

"Then no, you can't ask" I interrupted him slightly glaring at him, and his reaction was the same as if a puppy just got yelled at. I sighed, my glare already gone, I messed his spiky brown hair giving him a slight smile.

"Sorry, personal information _brownie_" His face totally changed, he was no longer the yelled puppy, he was now smirking at me with slight amuse and his eyebrow raised…to be fair I found it quite sexy.

"But Roxas, I'm a complete stranger! You shouldn't give me _nicknames_ already" He practically purred the last sentence, which made my insides shiver.

"It's not a nickname, you called me blondie so it is only fair that I call you brownie, Sora" I smirked back at him.

He blushed and the sexy Sora was gone, replaced by the normal blushy one. I chuckled and went to place both of our plates on the sink, I had to change the subject, I noticed that brownie was getting uncomfortable.

"Sora? Where's your dad?" Said brunette blinked.

"Probably went to give Cloud his motorcycle"

"Cloud Strife?" My eyes widened a bit, if it was the Cloud I knew, he delivered stuff for my father, was friends with my doctor and…Oh god if it is I'm doomed.

"Yeah! You know him?"

"No" Sora obviously made a face that said 'You're a lying bastard'. I looked away from him.

"He'll probably won't be here until tomorrow if that's what worries you, he'll pick up Aerith to check you up, cause she's a doctor…"

I could swear my heart stopped beating for a bit. I stopped hearing what Sora was saying, to be honest I started to panic a bit. Aerith was my doctor, and her husband Zack was like an uncle to me. They were both friends with my parents, Cloud in the other hand knew how abusive was my house, he saw it once. Ever since then he tried to get me and Ven out of the house. Zack and Aerith on the other, would obviously make me go back to my house, even if Aerith knows all my scars were not caused by "falling in school".

"Roxas? Are you listening?" My heart started beating faster now, my mouth was getting dry. I felt weak all of the sudden.

"Sorry, can I get a glass of water? I'm getting kind of dizzy…" Sora quickly did as told. He handed me the glass of water and I quickly began to drink it, he placed a hand over my forehead, I could see the worry on his eyes.

Honestly, I really can't understand how Sora can worry so much for someone he doesn't knows a thing about, how quickly he trusts me and how quickly I'm trusting him. I've never trusted someone this fast, it takes months to gain my trust believe me. But Sora just had something…

Said brunette placed his hands on my cheeks as I placed the empty glass on the counter, I started breathing more slowly now, my heart slowing down. I noticed Sora's face was closer, his still worried eyes were looking all over my face.

"You alright? You need me to carry you upstairs? Want me to-"

"I'm alright Sora relax" I rested my forehead with his, he didn't seemed to mind, I still felt kind of weak actually.

Sora seemed to think for a bit before speaking again.

"I'm helping you getting upstairs, blondie" He narrowed his eyes while saying this, wrapping his arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, fine"

We made our way to the stairs slowly, he was being really careful, like I was made of glass or fragile. We reached his room and I sat on the bed. Sora meanwhile walked from one side of the room to another like a mad man again, muttering stuff to himself.

"Sora?" No answer.

"Sora" No answer again. I sighed.

I pulled his arm when he was passing in front of the bed, he seemed to snap out of his little worrying attack.

"I'm fine brownie" I smiled at him, he looked at my face as if searching if I was lying and finally sighed and scratched his head.

"Geez Roxas, you scared me man" He smiled at me and made his way over his closet to search for his pajamas I assume.

I can say I liked his smile a lot for some reason, but really, Sora was a very handsome guy, sun kissed skin, brown hair spiked in such a unique way, blue eyes, really blue eyes, white teeth, nice body as far as I can see…He must drive the girls crazy for sure.

I sighed and laid back down on the bed, I found myself pretty comfortable around Sora so quickly, this was not like me at all. I felt bad and weird about it, because since tomorrow I probably wont see Sora ever again.

A hand waved over my eyes, I blinked and looked at a smiling brownie with a black shirt and red squared pajama pants.

"Stop thinking so much blondie, you'll break your head" I passed a hand over his knee.

"I like your pants" He blushed and I chuckled.

He got up the bed and turned the lights off.

"Let's just…go to sleep Roxas" I moved around the bed and pulled the covers down, patting the space left on the bed. Sora climbed on the bed.

We got under the covers and our backs were touching, I could hear him breathe slowly. I think Sora fell asleep already, smiling at this I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep too.

That is, until I felt certain brunette's hand searching for something, his hand passed around my waist, sides and arm until it reached my hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine, probably thinking I'm already asleep. I gave his hand a light squeeze, smiling like an idiot.

I felt weird, more like happy to be honest. Sora turned around, leaving my hand alone again.

"Roxas? You're awake?" He whispered near my ear and I nodded.

"Yeah"

"Oh" I bet he felt bad for holding my hand now, I chuckled at this and turned around. Sora eyes widened a bit, soon after looking around avoiding my face.

What I was about to do was so not like me again, but hell it's not like I'm seeing Sora again since tomorrow, I don't want to regret it later. So I pressed my forehead with his and got closer to him, his gaze still trying to avoid my face, I gave up and closed my eyes again trying to sleep.

But again my attempt to fall asleep failed when I felt a pair of arms around my neck, naturally I wrapped my arms around Sora's waist. He rubbed his nose slightly with mine, I smiled again.

"Good night Roxas" Sora whispered again, I can assure he was smiling like me.

"Good night Sora"

Good night indeed.

* * *

**AN:**

**Now that I check, it wasn't so short chapter after all o.O**

**Anywaysss, there's your update my dear readers, told ya I wouldn't take so long anymore! :D**

**Soo tell me what you think about it, your reviews make my day guys :3 Thanks again for the support, reviews and putting this story as one of your favorite.**

**Again, please tell me if you liked the chapter and all! Cheerios and cheers ! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there! Both POV here guys, random ranting at the end again :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sora POV**_.

I haven't slept so good in my entire life, I didn't need to move at all the whole night, didn't got cold, anything at all. But this isn't a romantic book or anything corny like that, not everything was perfect…I forgot to close the curtains, and the sun was hitting directly at my face.

I groaned, the clock read 8:16 am…maybe I can sleep a little more. I hid my face on Roxas neck so the sun wouldn't murder my eyes slowly. Sleep was slowly coming to me again when someone cleared their throat, must be Roxas.

"Umm shut it blondie, lets sleep a bit more" I mumbled sleepily at him.

He cleared his throat again, this time more loudly. I opened my eyes to look at him and he was deeply asleep, now that I think about it, I had my face on his neck, wouldn't I be able to feel if he cleared his throat? Then who the heck is clearing their throat? …Wait a sec.

I looked back at my door and just as I thought my dad was standing there, his arms crossed and a not so happy look on his face, his eyes narrowed at me or probably at the whole bed. Good news though, he got a haircut.

Trying to move away from Roxas I fell off the bed, said blonde just moved slightly at this, my dad in the other hand, raised his eyebrow at me, questioning me silently. I could hear some messing downstairs, he probably came with Cloud. I looked back at my dad, giving him a sheepish smile and I got a glare in return.

"What? C'mon I couldn't let him sleep on the floor" I whispered to him, narrowing my eyes at him. Never glaring, if I glare it would probably make me explode against his glare…yes I am exaggerating.

He seemed to think about it for a second, rolled his eyes and sighed. I knew I was getting a lecture later for this.

"I'm going to pick up Aerith so she can check him, we just wanted to leave you some breakfast" He smiled at this, oh god he got me…"Cloud made you pancakes" I think my smile was so big and stupid that it made him laugh a bit. He walked up to me, messed my hair and smirked before leaving the room.

"Don't do anything kinky Sor!" He shouted from the hallway, I couldn't hear him and Cloud chuckle. I blushed, I'll hit him with a pillow next time I swear.

They soon left as I could hear the door close, and apparently certain sleeping blonde heard it too. He stretched and looked around like a kid that just lost his teddy bear, he moved at the end of the bed and stared at me with a smile, oh god I am the teddy bear.

"What are you doing down there brownie?" God he looked good even when waking up, I mean his sleepy face and lazy smile, his even more messed up hair, this was probably the most awkward and nicest morning of my short life.

"Good morning to you too blondie"

"Sorry, good morning brownie, now what are you doing on the floor?" He laughed at me, I pouted at him.

"My dad came in, and I couldn't get certain snoring blonde bear off of me" I slightly glared at him but he glared back with slight amuse.

"I do not snore and…you just gave me a nickname" He smirked.

"No I didn't!" He busted out laughing, I glared at him and god knows how I tried to maintain that glare without laughing, but at the end I ended up laughing as well, his laugh was laughs died a little after when my stomach started to growl.

"Roxas. Food. Now" Said blonde took a deep breath, and nodded, his left hand on his chest and the right one rubbing his temple.

"Wait, isn't your dad here?" I stood up from my spot on the floor and yawned.

"Nope, he went with Cloud to pick up Aerith and probably Zack too" I smiled at the thought of Zack coming to my house, he might be an adult but I sometimes think he's lying and secretly has my age or something. I looked back at Roxas, but he was gone, looking around he was messing on my closet looking for clothes apparently.

"I'm going to borrow some clothes Sora, hope you don't mind" I sighed, he was trying to get out again. I closed the closet, Roxas had already grabbed the necessary to get out of here and was dropping the clothes in my bed. Closing the door of my room, I crossed my arms and looking at Roxas. He finally looked at me, raising his eyebrow and smiling.

"What?"

"You're not getting out just yet." I narrowed my eyes at him, he smirked at me again.

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not. You're taking a shower first, then you'll eat pancakes like crazy and then you'll let the doctor check you. You can leave after that." He laughed at this, but it wasn't the contagious kind of laugh, it was a sarcastic fake one.

"I can deal with the first two options, but not the third one Sora."

"You'll deal with the three of em and that's a final" Honestly, my tone was more serious than when I do a speech at school, and I've done that just once.

"We'll see brownie, we'll see." I nodded, heading out of the room.

"Bathroom is at the end of the hallway, if I hear anything more than just the shower, or the window opening, I'll hunt you ass down Roxas" I looked back at him again with a glare, a _real_ glare. He just stared at me for a while before letting out a sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Roxas POV.**_

Sora had finally left the room, and went downstairs to get the breakfast. While I stand here letting the shower water run through my body, in a slight defeat I must admit. I could have gotten out of here without Sora's permission, but no, the shower, breakfast, and brunette were just too much for my head to handle, so I gave in.

Now on the other hand I had to think of a way of knocking Sora out and getting out of the house without his father killing me…Yeah right like I'll have the guts to do that. I turned the water off, and dried myself with the towel, looking around I noticed I forgot the clothes in Sora's room and that I have no shoes.

I groaned and placed the towel around my waist, peeking out the door to see If Sora was anywhere near and thankfully he was not. I walked down the hall and entered Sora's room again, he had made his bed and left the clothes and my shoes, my now clean shoes on the bed. I smiled, brownie was really kind with me, I sure will miss him.

While putting the clothes on I could smell…pancakes, really good pancakes. I dried my hair a bit more with the towel and headed downstairs, and yes there was a little tower of pancakes on the table, with a certain brunette yawning in his chair. I kissed the brown spikes he calls hair and messed them up, yes even more soon after.

"You're still mad at me?" He made a noise while I sat on the chair beside his. Putting a pair of pancakes on his cake I gave him an apologetic smile, he gave me _the_ glare again, the one he gave me back in his room. Rolling my eyes I placed my own pair of pancakes on my plate, he looked down on his pancakes like they were holy and couldn't eat them up.

"I'm not mad." I blinked and looked up at him, grinning I put a piece of pancake on a fork and poked his lips with it.

"Then eat up" It was his turn to blink, twice. Before eating the pancake off the fork, he pouted soon after.

"I'm not a baby, I'll eat my own."

"You looked like one" I mumbled, smirking at him.

"You said something blondie?" He pointed at me with his fork, finally smiling again like his normal self.

"No, nothing brownie"

We continued eating the rest of the pancakes, Sora like yesterday seemed to enjoy his food a lot, he even drank half of the milk, while I just drank one glass. He gave me a satisfied smile while I just chuckled at him.

"Cloud sure makes good pancakes, uh?" I nearly choked in my laughter, I just couldn't help it. I cant imagine Cloud Strife, that badass blonde with an apron and cooking pancakes? Priceless.

"Cloud did this?" I said between laughs, trying not to fall off my chair.

"Yeah, thought you didn't knew him" Sora raised his eyebrow at me, and instead of laughter I started coughing.

"Uhh yeah off course I don't know him" I looked away from him while scratching the back of my ear.

"Sure blondie." I rested my chin on the table as he picked up our plates and washed them, and I could just stare at the back of his head, faintly remembering that his hair smelled like paopu shampoo, that his smell was like nothing he'd ever smelled before, that his smile was so white, his pouts so childish, his smirks so sexy and his real glares so intense. Oh god I'm sure going to miss him.

He looked back at me after drying his hands, and I must have looked pretty pathetic or nostalgic because he sat beside me again and passed his hand through my hair in a soothing manner.

"Why so sad Roxas?"

"I'm not sad"

"Sure? Cause you looked like a kicked puppy just now" I looked up at him, more like stared at him, no, I stared at his eyes, those blue damn eyes, full of kindness that I don't think I can deserve, I mean yeah I'm a good guy, but I'm not good enough. I memorized the color of his eyes and the rest of the things I already mentioned, I couldn't and wouldn't forget about Sora.

"I'm fine really" I faked a smile at him, but he didn't buy it.

"Let's go to my room and wait for the doc, ok?" I frowned at that but nodded.

So we stayed at his room for a while, sitting on his bed, we didn't said anything, just stayed comfortably quiet. I looked around his room, his bookshelf had more school books than any other thing, he had a few plush toys on it too, along with other toys. I noticed he looked at me every now and then, and when I caught him looking he just blushed, but said nothing.

This was until we heard the door downstairs, I stiffened and crossed my arms, starting to hear steps on the stairs I became more uncomfortable and my brain started working as fast as it could in a way to talk to Aerith. The steps reached the hallway and finally there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

And with that the door opened to reveal no other than Aerith on casual clothes, she looked up at me and instantly her eyes widened, she was speechless. Sora just stared between both of us for a while before Zack's head popped up over Aerith's shoulder.

"Roxy! You're alive!" Zack dropped the stuff he was carrying and practically flew across the room to hug me, Aerith seemed to wake up from her state and went to hug me as well.

"We're so glad you're ok."

"Yeah Roxy! We were worried!" Zack messed up my hair, but apparently my face looked too serious.

"You're not happy to see us right Roxas?" Aerith frowned at that.

"No, I'm not happy." I sighed and looked at Sora, said brunette was staring at me with a questioning look. "Can you leave us alone for a second Sora?"

Sora did as told, but he gave me a look before closing the door that certainly said 'We'll talk about it later'.

"Now, both of you, you're not telling a thing to my parents" I looked at them both while saying this, and they frowned.

"But we have-"

"No, you don't have to"

"But we do Roxas, they're worried." Aerith said with a worried expression on her face.

"You know that's not true" Zack nodded in agreement with me.

"But Ven _is_ worried to death Roxy, you can't just leave him like that." With that said I felt like someone slapped the shit out of me, and passed a train on top of me. I couldn't say anything to that.

"Look Roxas, you need to go back to your house, you can't stay here forever, and you can't do a thing because you're 17, we need to get you back." And right there I snapped, I swear I saw red.

"I'm not going back! Ever! I don't care if I'm 17 I'll find _anything_ to get away from there!"

"Roxy calm down no nee-" I stood up from the bed facing both of them.

"No! I'm not calming down! You both know what I've been through and want to just TAKE ME BACK?"

"It's for your own good Roxy"

"Fuck that! My own good it's being away from that shit of a family you both know!"

"Don't shout Roxy relax" Zack really tried to calm me down, and I knew he agreed with me, but Aerith must think otherwise.

"How, How do you want me to relax if you want to take me back there! There's a reason why I escaped there!" My voice started to crack, I didn't realize until now that my heart was going like crazy, burning in my chest. I was breathing heavily now, my vision was getting blurry.

Zack seemed to notice this. "Rox, Rox calm down, calm down it's not healthy" But everything started going black.

"I'm not going back…" And right then, everything went black.

* * *

_**Sora POV**_.

I went out of the room a few minutes ago, but I was hearing everything. I sat beside my room's door, I could hear Roxas shouting, his_ cursing_, I never thought I'd hear him curse, even though that's nonsense he's a very polite guy, cursing is a thing I find so weird in polite people like him.

As far as I know now, he escaped from his house, the reason was his family was pretty shitty, and that there was some _Ven_ person worried about him. I could hear Zack voice trying to calm down the blondie but…his voice sounded weird.

I heard as if someone had dropped a huge thing, as I stood up to open the door, said thing flew open to reveal Zack putting Roxas on my bed again. Aerith moved past me with a note to find my dad already on the staircase, I could hear what she told him.

"Go with Cloud and buy this medicine as fast as you can, don't let Cloud buy it." My dad was about to say something but she cut him out.

"Just go, I'll explain later. Now go!" After a few moments I heard the door downstairs close again. Aerith walking back to my room, and my brain apparently started to operate again so I could talk, thankfully.

"What happened to him?"

"He got so angry and agitated that he fainted." Zack said while looking back at me, Aerith rubbed her temples thinking about something.

"I do that too and I don't faint Zack" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We know that Sor-Sor but Roxy here-"

"Roxas has a delicate heart condition" I think I nearly died right there, I looked from Zack to Aerith with my eyes wide as plates. I went speechless again, my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"He can't go without his pills for longer than a few hours, he needs 3 pills a day." Aerith explained to me, and I still was doing fish things. "And as you dad told us, he probably travelled from Twilight Town to here, running or walking. He can't do that much excersise…" as she spoke she seemed more and more worried, along with Zack.

Now that I remember, he often clenched or touched where his heart was, I thought it was something else…

I couldn't let Roxas like this, he must have been so desperate to escape from his house, that he put at risk his own health. I found my voice again and I looked seriously and pleadingly at Zack and Aerith.

"You can't take it back to his house." They both nodded, Zack seemed to think about it for a while.

"But he won't stay here Sor, he doesn't likes to be a burden to others."

"But he's not a burden Zack!"

"I know, but he won't think the same as us" I sighed, he was probably right. Besides he knew Roxas better I guess.

"We'll talk it over once you dad's back Sora." Aerith gave me a smile and motioned Zack to get out of the room. "We'll be downstairs, take care of him, ok?" I nodded as they headed downstairs, and I closed the door to my room, kneeling beside my bed. I passed my hand through his spikes, I felt so sad about him, and I bet there's more story behind his escaping. I'll help him, I swear to everything that I love that I'll help him…

"You'll be ok blondie, you'll be ok."

* * *

**A/N: Oh god so long for you to read D: BUT I hope you enjoy it, as I'm gonna take a while to update the next chapter, sorry guys T.T**

**I need to think and develop the story in my head for a while, I have some good ideas that I still don't know how to put into words :3**

**Sooo, as always. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! It makes my day guys! :D And thank you for spending a little of your time reading this. **

**Review and tell me what you think about it? Favorite or else? Pwease? :DD**

**Until next time you guys! 3 –BreakingRoxas.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sora POV.**_

Roxas has been asleep for about 3 hours, in which I took a shower, waited patiently for my dad to come with the medicine, I tried to get information about Roxas with Aerith or Zack but when I was about to get something the other interrupted. My dad arrived without the medicine half an hour later that Roxas fell unconscious, saying the local pharmacy didn't had the medicine and that Cloud went to see if there was in Hollow Bastion.

I didn't said anything about it, I kept quiet for like…an hour. My dad didn't ask questions about Roxas like me, he rather talk about Zack's and Aerith's life or how I had better grades in school this year. I sighed while rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand, Cloud was still not back and it was already dark outside.

"Relax buddy, Chocobo won't take long" Zack patted my shoulder while giving me a reassuring smile, in return I gave him a nod and a tiny smile.

"I'm going to check if he woke up already" They all nodded as I stood up from my spot and went upstairs.

I slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible while walking inside my room and closing the door again, I sat down beside my bed. Roxas had just moved once so his body was facing the door, the blanket I placed on him was below his shoulder, his breathing was uneven and quite different from the breathing he had this morning.

My hands found their way though my hair, my mind desperately telling me not to pull it out. I was going crazy, I felt desperate, like a little lion in a tiny cage. I was thinking way too much, which I don't usually do that much, but I couldn't help it, all that came to my mind was Roxas shouts, his scars, the look on his face when I told him about Aerith coming to check him. It's just that I can't imagine what his family did to him because it instantly hurts.

What surprises me the most is that as blondie said, he's a stranger, I don't know anything about him except that he has a heart condition, that his name is Roxas and that he has a tiny freckle just below his collarbone…not that I paid attention when we were sleeping, not at all. The point here is that I'm caring for him more than I've ever cared about someone before, he makes me feel…strange. I don't usually blush around someone as much as I know I blush around him or stutter like a teenage girl or sleep with someone as easily and relaxed like I slept with him.

I mean yeah I know I'm attracted to men more than women, that when I was 14 I rather look at Riku than Kairi and that I had a crush on Tidus when I was 15, but with Roxas was a completely different thing, he makes my insides go weird, my stomach flip…but no, it was definitely _not_ love romantic feelings, no just no, it was too soon for the love of God!

My mind finally stopped working and I started pulling my hair, but not to the point it hurts, just to the point to keep my sanity for a bit more. Before I could continue my job on keeping my sanity, I head the door downstairs close making me jump out of my insane little chat on my mind, but before I could do anything else Cloud was already at my door, with a worried look on his face that totally beat the hell out of mine.

"Wake him up, I got the pills." He threw the little orange cylinder full of white pills at me, catching them, I looked at them with a small frown.

Cloud crossed his arms and leaned on my doorframe as I shook Roxas shoulder slightly for a while to wake him up before calling out his name in whispers. Finally after a few he opened his eyes slowly, a groan escaped his lips before smiling at me.

"Hey brownie." His voice was raspy, and I chuckled at the nickname.

"Hey blondie, I got something for you" I shook the orange cylinder in front of him, blinking as he quickly took it from my hand, staring at it like I did a while ago.

"Who…" He looked over my shoulder, his smile returning to his lips. "Cloud…" But before he could say something else Cloud was already sitting beside me narrowing his eyes at Roxas.

"We'll talk later about _everything_ Rox, don't worry about a thing and just take the pills" Roxas seemed to think about it for a while, with his sleepy yet concentrated face he nodded and Cloud gave him a smile before getting out of the room. We both stared at the door for a few seconds before I cleared my throat.

"Uhh let me get some water so you can take your pill" I turned back at him with a smile before going downstairs to get him the water, but I stopped halfway there as I heard Cloud and Aerith discussing while Zack attempted to calm Cloud down.

"I'm not letting you get him back to his house" That was definitely Cloud's voice.

"But his parents are really worried Cloud, you should have seen Mary's face when-"

"Worried? Do you really believe that _Mary_ is worried about Roxas? Have you seen his face Aerith? Because surely if she really did worry about him, he wouldn't have all those scars" Cloud's voice had a tone of serious danger, he was protecting Roxas like a wolf protecting his cubs…and I really have to stop comparing everything with animals.

"But Cloud, buddy-" Zack insisted on calming him down, which turned out to be useless because Cloud just interrupted them again.

"But nothing, he'll stay with me"

"Cloud, I know you care about him but you don't live the nicest place of all, I mean you live in a bar all the way over Midgar with already two kids there along with Tifa and you just can't take the kid so far away from Ven, you know how protective he is over him." Zack finally got his chance to talk, surprisingly making Cloud think about it.

"I know my place is not the best but it's better than his house, so he's staying with _me_" Zack gave a long groan and sat down on the couch again.

So apparently, blondie is protective of this _Ven_ guy way too much to move over to a nicer house with Cloud, with the bonus of a nice family. Something inside my chest felt like I was slightly burning about the thought making me glare at the nothing.

"Take him to Merlin's" I blinked when I heard my dad's voice get in the conversation that died down seconds ago, I figured everyone stared at my dad because of his comment which made him sigh.

"He still has the room where he took care of Cloud, I'm sure he'd love to have another blonde near him" Zack snorted at that.

"Besides he could use some help on the coffee shop…or library " He looked up from his spot to where I was standing on the stairs listening to everything. "And _Sora_, go back to your room now"

Everyone turned their heads to where I was standing and all I could do was give them a smile before I ran to my room again. Closing the door to said room I sighed while sitting back down beside my bed where certain blonde fell asleep again with his pills on hand. I groaned, the water god damn it!

Looking around the room I spotted my school bag, I always had a bottle of water there, and yes in fact, I had the half of the bottle of water there, smiling I shook Roxas shoulder again to wake him up, this time he woke up faster. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You went to Fiji for the water or something?" He said still half asleep, his voice was still slightly raspy.

"Oh shush and take the pill already" I gave him the bottle and he smiled while stretching himself. Blinking sleepily he tried to open the medicine and failed miserably at it. I chuckled and took it from him.

"Let me open them for you blondie" He playfully glared at me while I opened the medicine and the bottle of water and gave it to him. He placed the pill on his tongue and drank the rest of my water bottle before looking at me smiling again.

"Sorry, kinda thirsty" I shrugged.

"It's ok, I'll go to Fiji for more later." He chuckled and laid back down.

"But seriously, what took you so long?" His voice was clearer now, still kind of sleepy but clearer.

"You missed me that much? Geez Roxas" We chuckled and he threw the water bottle at me.

"Very funny Sora."

"I know, I know" He hummed agreeing with me and in a few more seconds, he was sleeping again.

I quietly chuckled again, pulling his blanket over him and letting myself lay down the floor, I was tired as hell, not even knowing what time it was but finally relaxing a bit before falling asleep myself.

-o-

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! :D**

**So here it is! Another chapter! :3 To be honest I thought it was going to be longer, but still I do hope you enjoy it. **

**I'm having a bit of a problem on developing who's going to end up with Ven because its either Lea, Vanitas or Terra :/ So if you guys want to suggest who, it would help a lot! :D**

**And next chapter will probably be up before Christmas, so I really hope you're having a great time on this holidays annnddd please please pleaseeee Review? :3 **

**Until next time!**

**- BreakingRoxas. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes I know I'm like really late again, but I have good reasons which I'll say later on. But for now enjoy the new chapter :3**

* * *

_**Sora POV.**_

The sun was hitting or more like heating my face again, reminding me again that I had to close the blinds before going to sleep. I groaned covering myself with the blanket and hiding my face in my pillow in my attempt of going back to sleep. After a few seconds I actually came to my senses, practically throwing the blanket off of me, sitting up and looking around my room for any trace of blonde hair, blue eyes or an injured eyebrow. But I found nothing, just my empty room and me…in boxers, shirt and without socks. I mean yeah it was a normal morning for me, but it was just wrong, Roxas couldn't have been just a dream, he was real right?

I stared at the palm of my hands, my legs, feet and bed without knowing what to do next. It had to be a joke, Roxas was real, he stayed here for two days, shared pancakes with me, and and…maybe I'm just in denial but a dream can't feel so real, I mean c'mon this isn't Inception!

My pillow seemed up for a hug, so I grabbed it and hugged it tight in my attempt of going back to reality with no blondie on it. I even looked out of my window to see if Cloud's motorcycle was here, or even my dad talking with Zack, but nothing, the only thing that was there was the shinning sun and cloudless sky. Hiding my face in the pillow again I tried to really get back to my reality, where there was only Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Vanitas, and the whole bunch of other people that…wait, my pillow smells weird. I smelled it like a dog trying to search for drugs in the airport for a few seconds and…

It smelled like rain.

_Rain._

The only person that smelled like rain in this house the last few days was _**Roxas.**_

Oh god it wasn't Inception after all! He's real and my face couldn't have a bigger smile right now and …did I mentioned I'm staring at a pillow?

Wait. Whoa wait a second. There's no Cloud, Zack, Aerith or dad in here…so that means they took him back to his house. To his shit of a family. My palm found it's way to my face, a growl escaping my lips. I got off of bed, my smile already gone, practically throwing the door open and going downstairs for water. My body felt heavy and burning of frustration of how I couldn't do anything about it, for _him _and how it was all so ridiculous because after all, Roxas was just a stranger that I picked up. You want more stuff that's ridiculous? I actually felt something for him, something I can't quite put my finger on, which makes me feel even worse about the whole situation.

I poured myself my so wanted glass of water, drank from it like it was the greatest thing on Earth, poured more water on it again and made my frustrated body go upstairs again in a slow pace before once again I started to think about going back to reality with no Roxas on it. But for some reason my body was too heavy, like when you're out of a pool with your clothes all wet, so I rested my back on the wall a bit on when I reached the last stair, staring at the ceiling and hearing the shower door closing. It must be Cid getting out of the shower, he probably smelled so bad he had to take one.

I chuckled as the bathroom door opened, my eyes not even moving from the ceiling, not daring to look at Cid after taking a shower because who knows and he's just in a towel or something and leaves me scarred for…

"You have a nice ceiling Sora."…the rest of my life.

I think my heart just dropped to my stomach, my eyes popped out of how wide I'm opening them and my neck just broke of how fast my head turned to see the source of that voice.

And it surely was what I was looking for since I woke up.

It was Roxas.

His hair all wet yet spiky, his eyes looking at me, wearing my favorite shirt and the same jeans I let him borrow yesterday. He was real, here and I had to resist the urge to hug him and throw my glass of water away. Like really had to.

"Look, I'm sorry I borrowed another shirt, but this is the last one I swear" I just stared at him, and blinked to pretend I wasn't a zombie right now. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Sora? You sure you're not walking asleep?" I blinked again, this time grinning at him.

"Uhh…" I extended my arms and started walking towards my room pretending I was a zombie. I could feel his eyes on me as I left the glass of water on my desk and jumped on the bed. He smiled at me when I looked up from my spot on the bed.

"So you _are_ walking asleep" I nodded, then dropped my head back and started to make snoring noises while I closed my eyes.

"I guess I'll have to wake you up then" Oh-uh.

I felt the weight of the bed change, exactly where my sides were. I opened my eyes just to find Roxas smirking down at me, his knees beside my sides and his hands just beside my ears. I gulped, he was too close, I mean damn it I could smell him and his wet hair was getting my forehead wet. He kept smirking, as I felt his hands go under my shirt and near my sides. Oh god all the thoughts my horny little mind has imagined right now, but I kept my gaze fixed on him, with my eyebrow raised, my cheeks sure as hell red and my heart was beating faster than Speed Racer's car. I felt the tip of his fingers on my sides, my cheeks so red that I felt that even my nose was blushing, my thoughts were racing on my mind, whether to stop him or pull him closer and let him do whatever he wanted with me and holy Thor he's taking too long, he's teasing my horny ass here!

And right then when I was about to pull him closer to my body raging with teenage hormones…He decided to start tickling me. I widened my eyes and busted out laughing, his smirk turned in a playful smile.

"Oh god ahaha! Rox-ha, Roxas! Sto-stop!" I lauged so hard my stomach and back were hurting, but I didn't care. I tried to grab his hands but he pushed mine away every time.

"Make me." He grinned down at me, and I tried to push him off me, but my arms were too weak, and all I ended up doing was giving up and try not to die of laughter by gasping for air every now and then.

The tickling attack lasted a little bit more than 2 minutes, that seemed like hours to me obviously, until my savior cleared his throat and by savior I mean Cloud, making Roxas jump off me.

"Cloud Strife! You are my hero!" I shouted between my gasping for air and giggles. I looked up at him to find him raising his eyebrow at Roxas from my door. Roxas was looking at his shoes trying not to laugh, his cheeks turning pink. He scratched the side of his head before looking back at Cloud with a sheepish smile.

"I was just…waking him up" Roxas voice had a tone of embarrassment, his face still looked like he was trying not to laugh at Cloud serious face. I looked back at Cloud which finally relaxed and smiled at us.

"Ven gave me some of your stuff, we're leaving in 10 to buy you some clothes." And with that said he went back downstairs leaving Roxas looking at the spot where he was standing. He had a mix of emotions on his eyes, but I couldn't get them all, there was shock, a bit of guilt but most of all he looked sad. At that moment I realized that this 'Ven' person must be really important to Roxas, so important it has his stuff, and it instantly made Roxas think over him with undeniable sadness…and it made my insides burn, I looked back at the roof, narrowing my eyes at it like I thought I could burn it with all that I was feeling.

I had all this feelings that built up in just a few seconds, sadness, confusion, anger, and another feeling that I don't know how to explain it, but anger was the dominating one. I got up the bed with a huff, reaching for the closet door and opening it with unnecessary force, I could feel his eyes on me but all of this is out of my control, I needed to relax under the water of my shower. I took all the necessary clothes along with a towel, closing the door again with unnecessary force.

"Sora? Are you alright?" He asked me just before I was standing on the spot where Cloud was a few minutes ago. I tried to put the most calm face I could make, before looking back at him with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, don't forget your pills blondie." He nodded, his face still had a mix of emotions but now he had his worried eyes on me, which made me groan internally.

"I'll just go take a shower, I'll see you later today I promise, a'right Rox?" With that said I turned around and walked all the way over the bathroom…wait did I just said 'alright' in a Cid tone?

In the shower I tried to relax, remember that Roxas was just some guy I found and nothing else, tried to forget he smells like rain, his hair, or that I felt really comfortable when I fell asleep with him. All I could do is treat him like the friend I'll barely see now, I'll go back to school, he'll live all the way over Merlin's and probably that 'Ven' person will come visit him more and blondie will forget about me and and ugh!

* * *

_**Roxas POV.**_

Cloud was showing me the things Ven packed for me, a few shirts and underwear, my cologne, some shaving things that Cloud told me they were a bad idea, because if I wanted to hide I would have to change the way I look somehow, and I agree.

"So that means I won't shave anytime soon right?" Cloud nodded.

"And next time you get a haircut, you'll get it shorter." I raised my eyebrow at that, but shrugged in agreement. We packed back all the stuff, I awkwardly thanked Sora's dad for all he did for me the past few days, which he stared at me and told me to take care. Cid Highwind got into the room and messed up my hair telling me "Be a good kid, a'right?" Now I know where Sora took it from. I nodded at them, discreetly looking upstairs to see if Sora came out of his shower. But he didn't.

"Come on, time to go." Cloud patted my shoulder making me blink and nod. We reached the door when we heard a loud sound on the bathroom. We all stared at the stairs for a minute before I actually went to check what was wrong. I knocked the bathroom's door twice before actually asking Sora if he was okay. The shower was no longer running and I could hear him whispering things along with a few 'ouch'

"Yeah! I'm fine don't worry!" His voice broke in the last word making me sigh.

"Sora…are you sure?" Sora cleared his throat.

"Off course!" I frowned at the door, I knew Sora wasn't so happy because I was leaving his house, but I didn't knew he would get like this.

"I'll…see you later today, you promised Sora!"

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat again. "I know."

I stood there for a few seconds before finally going back downstairs and leaving with Cloud, I'm hopeful I'll see Sora later today and that he'll be back to the Sora he's shown me the past few days I've stayed here.

* * *

_**Sora POV**_

I haven't punched a wall in so many years, no scratch that, I haven't punched anything since I was 8 or 9 years old. But as cliché or corny as it sounds, the physical pain was nothing compared to the feelings I had on my chest. All this anger, sadness, and jealousy made my throat close when I was talking to Roxas.

…

I did not said jealousy, no I didn't.

I kept on fighting with my head for a while, I was already dressed and back on my room, already had checked if Cloud's motorcycle was gone, when I finally snapped and shouted out loud

"I AM NOT JEALOUS" and then I kicked my desk, making my physical pain even bigger.

But it also made my desk drawer open, revealing something I completely forgot I put in there years ago, because this desk drawer never seemed to work properly which made me put my stuff in another drawer. But no, today god was determined to slap me in the face with reality once again with that stupid drawer and that necklace. That necklace brought back so many memories, off my childhood, early teen years, good and bad memories but as always the bad ones hit me the most. I took the necklace and sat back on my bed, I looked at it closely, passing my fingers through it until I reached the little silver feather at the end of it.

The air of my lungs suddenly went out as a choke, my cheeks were wet already, I couldn't even try to stop it, it happened every time I looked at this necklace just because my mother gave it to me when I was 8.

My heart ached even more as I remembered the day she gave it to me…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes I know, I am a fucker.**

**But school has been killing me the past few months, blame maths for making me update really late again D:**

**SO, here's the new chapter! Tell me what you think about it, please? Review to tell me how much of an ass I am for taking so long? A'right.**

**Until next time!**

**- BreakingRoxas.**


End file.
